CORE C DESCRIPTION This core will provide administrative support to all the projects and cores. This will include: ? Receiving and recording orders from the component projects and cores, placing these orders with the appropriate vendors, tracking and recording delivery of the orders, returning those that are incorrect or damaged, etc. ? Maintenance of all personnel records. ? Preparation and electronic submission of abstracts and manuscripts. ? Coordinating and arranging the scheduling of conferences, including the weekly PPG research meeting, and site visits by internal and extemal reviewers of the PPG. ? General secretarial duties ? Coordination of videoconferencing between UCLA and Indiana University